All I Have Is You
by GrimmyGrimm666
Summary: She was different. The way we met was strange. She always laughed at me.I thought I hated her. But then..Why am I crying over her dead body? Why do I feel such pain that shes gone...I loved her. MarcoXOC
1. Chapter 1

All I Have Is You

This is my first One Piece Fan-fic and it is for Marco! ^. ^ Got to love that sexy beast. Well I do not own one piece but I do own my own OC's that I will be putting into this story. Well let me know what you think and please don't hesitate to criticize I am an open person. Rate and review please!

_What a beautiful day, the sky is blue the sun is bright. Oh and I'm dieing. But don't worry it wasn't for some stupid reason. You see they were going to execute my Lover's brother. They simply wanted him dead because the blood in his veins was Gol D. Rogers, the late Pirate King. __We came here to stop them and we almost did but stupid Ace had to let his pride get the best of him. _

_My only regret is that I never got to tell him he was going to be a father. To late now I guess. _

_So here I lie on the cold ground waiting for the darkness to eat me when out of no where I see my Phoenix soaring on his bright blue wings. As he lands beside me I see the pain and sorrow etched on his handsome face. _

_I smile sadly and reach my blood stained hand to his face gently stroking his cheek. I could see Ace standing behind him crying his eyes out. I vaguely wonder why they haven't made a run for it yet but the thought is dashed from my mind when I realize my love is speaking. I think hard to focus on what he's saying. _

"_What were you thinking Yu. Why….why this? You could have…..should have…Kami why!" His voice holds a thread of anger but mostly sadness. I smile sadly once again before answering him. "Ace needs to live…He still has much to do…so much left to do. Sides I couldn't let our brother die. Please forgive me….Marco." _

_My time was running out my vision fading I knew I would die soon. I had to tell him….He has to know._

"_M-marco… I'm sorry…sorry that it ends this way…sorry that," tears welled up in my eyes and spilled over sliding slowly down my face as I stare up at him._

"_Sorry that….You won't get to be a father after all…" The shock and sadness on his face makes my heart ache. A ragged cough rages through my broken body causing me to spit up bloody chunks of Kami knows what. _

_Black is eating at my eyes fast. "Marco…I love you" Slowly my hand raises to touch his handsome face one last time but all I can manage is my fingertips slightly grazing his soft cheek before my hand falls limp to my side and my eyes close for what seems to be…My Death._

**This is simply a prologue. I will be continuing this tale simply because it aint over yet my doves ^.^ **

**Does help arrive? Will they get out alive? Is she really gone? All will be found out in the next chapter of. **

**All I have is You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All I Have Is You**

**Ch.1**

**I do not own One Piece I only own my OC's. Thank you and enjoy. **

I couldn't let go of her. She's not dead. She can't be dead. One arm wrapped around her back the other clutching her cold hand lying on her upper stomach where a gapping hole resided. I didn't pay attention to what was going on around me so I did not see Red Hair Shanks arriving and saving everyone. I didn't hear Pops booming voice from the ship where he stood yelling for me to come.

I didn't hear her Uncle or her Father approach. It was her Uncle who stood behind me, Jimbei the Whale shark. Her father, Shinrei a Great white shark, kneeled on the other side of his fallen daughter, Grief showing in his amber hues. Gently he laid one of his massive hands upon her neck hoping for a small sign of life.

I held my breath, as his eyes closed so did mine in utter defeat. A torn gasp from her father jerked me from my sorrowful memories. His eyes were wide with shock he immediately stood shouting for a doctor. Could it be? Was she truly alive?

She was taken from my arms from an unknown doctor. Her father followed quickly at the doctors heels. I scrambled to my feet intending to follow however a hand on my shoulder stopped me. Turning back I saw Ace with a lost look on his face.

"Marco…I'm so sorry. She wasn't supposed to…" His voice was filled to the brim with regret and sorrow. With a heartfelt sigh I turned to him fully and said in a firm voice. "No one controlled her Ace. She chose to save you and Luffy on her own. She has an iron will and with the thought in her head it would not have made any difference to try and stop her. It was not your fault Ace." The regret slowly lifted from his dark eyes before he nodded and both turned to follow after her in hope she could be saved.

Later on that night Marco sat outside the door to the operating room of Red Hair Shanks boat. We had set sail for Shabondy Archipelago Pops remanding ships followed behind us along with Pops himself.

It was her father who came out of the room first his face strained. His mid-length dark blue hair pulled into a messy ponytail. His amber eyes met mine and he sighed before sitting next to me. "She might make it…She's in a deep sleep right now and its still touch and go but…were doing all we can right now…You can go in and see her if you want." His voice was heavy with sadness. I got up and walked past him inside where a few nurses were fussing around her. One saw me and vacated the seat by the bed letting me take over holding her small hand. Her lime green hair was dirty and had knots and tangles; her beautiful face was covered in soot. A nurse was working on cleaning it off. Her entire torso body that was visible was covered in bandages so you couldn't see her slightly tan skin.

I gently raised the hand that was not holding hers to place it on her stomach. A child. She had really been with child. The doctor couldn't save it; she had not been far enough in the pregnancy. Why hadn't she told me sooner…because I would have forced her back to the ship to hide. With a tired sigh I sat back in the chair letting my hand fall from her stomach to rest on my lap. While I waited for however long it was going to take for her to wake up I decided to think back over all of our memories together, All the way back to when we first met those many years ago.

**Well that's it for right now! ^. ^ Next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for all the favorites! It meant a lot to me! Sorry for how short it is the next one will be uber long! **


	3. Chapter 3

**All I Have Is You**

**Ch.2**

_~Our story~ _

_We always hear so many stories of Forbidden love. Two people who are so in love, it feels all so right, but to others… its wrong, its blasphemy to them. So when my small petite human mother fell in love with the big bad monster that was my father people hated it. They looked down on their love. But their love was wholesome and true and could not be broken by petty things like other peoples hate. _

_My mother was a strong woman with a very kind and caring heart. It was hard to think of her as a fearsome pirate. Everyone was always drawn to her radiant smile that shone bright hope into people's hearts. She had long flowing lime green hair that curled at the ends. Her eyes were a warm honey gold. Her body was small leading most people to believe she was helpless. However growing up with her elder brother teaching her how to fight every day of her life showed greatly in the battle field. She was graceful and deadly. My mothers name was Sayomi. _

_My father was a honorable fishman. He studied Fishman Karate from his elder brother Jimbei. Though they had different fathers thus leading to my father's different species, a Tiger shark, uncle Jimbei never treated him different for it. My father was strong and proud; he never backed down from a fight. Different from others my father showed some human like features. He towers over people at a staggering 6'9. His skin is pale gray in color with black tiger stripes and his shoulder length hair always pulled at the nap of his neck was a dark blue, his eyes were piercing amber in color and could chill a human to the bone with one look. However the most noticeable thing about him was the two sets of pearly white shark teeth that were always showing in his characteristic grin. His name was Raiden._

_When they met mom was the tender age of 23 she had been sailing with her brother who was Captain of the Kitsune Pirates. My Uncle Mikalis ate a devil fruit that turns him into a fox the only thing that stays on his human form marking his devil fruit ability is his large fox ears that rest upon his head. She had been traveling the Grandline with him when she decided she needed adventure of her own and set sail for it. She landed in Fishman Island and found her adventure. My mother was never one to judge by appearance so she felt no need to do so to these kind fishmen. _

_How they met was comical in the least. Mom had been staying there for probably a week when a bunch of drunks decided mom wasn't strong at all and 'tried' for her. Needless to say he went sailing through the bar wall slamming right into dad knocking both into the store wall across the street. Mom being the kindhearted woman she was immediately ran to apologize. Dad being an idiot didn't believe that such strength could come from a human woman. Mom had smiled and said "Stranger things have been seen here out on the Grandline sir." And walked away leaving my father totally flabbergasted. _

_Mom ended up staying longer and longer so she just set up a small house right there in Fishman Island. Every day they met up, sometimes they talked others they just walked. It didn't take them long to fall for each other. Others frowned upon the joining of the two but there was a few who thought it was okay. _

_Two years after they had married I was born into the world. On the outside I appeared completely human, with my mothers lime green hair, my fathers amber eyes and small slits in my neck as gills, my skin was not gray but a sun kissed color with my fathers trademark tiger stripes the only thing marring my body…the only abnormal thing would be my teeth. They were ivory sharp shark teeth. On the inside however was different. I had inherited my fathers immense strength, my skin was tough and hard to penetrate. My mother loved me anyways she never saw anything wrong with her beautiful daughter. She gave me my name…Yuzuki (Gentle Moon). Growing up had been an interesting ordeal. I didn't have many friends because even among the children of Fishman Island I was different. There was one girl who always took it upon herself to show me how different I was. Her name is Angelica Fisher. Her parents were Angler Fish*, her body was perfect in all aspects. She was the golden child while I was the outcast. I was alright with this instead of playing with other kids I took up training with my Uncle and my Father. I grew stronger each day and not only that but they told me all about pirates and soon I had the deep need to be out at sea as well. _

_One day mom and dad just suddenly decided to leave Fishman Island to travel the Grandline. They took me with; I was 10 years old when we set out. It wasn't long till we got a message from Uncle Mikalis to meet him at a small village known as Fucchia. It took nearly three years to get around that way so by then I was 13 years old. When we finally docked my parents sent me off to find something to do while the 'grownups' talked. _

_While wondering the beach I met a black haired boy who looked about 7 years old practicing what looked like his devil fruit. It looked odd; his body stretched unbelievable lengths and thus intrigued me. Walking towards him I offered to train with him he laughed and bluntly said "Girls can't fight!" As he said this a terrible smirk spread my thin lips showing off my dangerous teeth. Grabbing the kid I began to twist and tie his rubber limps this way and that till finally at last I had tied him into a living pretzel. Grinning at his astonishment I began to walk away laughing. From his cries of help I'm sure someone will get him soon. With that done I went back to our ship bored with this place already._

_It was there that my father found me sitting on the bow of the ship humming a tune mother sang to me every night. Grinning my dad snuck up behind me and placed something cold and metallic along my neck. Glancing down I saw a black metal necklace with green blue stone embedded in it. Turning around I saw both my parents smiling at me. With a big smile of my own I hugged them both and thanked them. Soon we set off, I never learned what it was my parents came here to talk to my Uncle about. I can't say it never crossed my mind but over time the thought just settled in the back of my head waiting for the right time to re-appear again. _

_It wasn't long after this we were sailing for good 3 years meeting new faces and some old ones on my parent's part; I was finally 16 years old. My body was beginning to fill out and I was ever so happy about this. However the joyous times ended there for my mother fell ill. No one knew what it was just one day she couldn't get out of bed anymore. We sailed for home and made it in time for mom to see the beautiful island that had been her home for so long before she passed. Things weren't the same after that. Dad became protective not wanting to loose his daughter. He still trained me but I was not to leave the island. _

_I understood his pain but when I turned 19 years old I wanted to set sail and begin my own adventure. He was reluctant but knew that if he didn't give his permission I would leave anyways. I had my mothers' gypsy heart after all. So we set to work fixing the old boat we used when I was younger…when things were happier. _

_It wasn't long before it was ready to set sail. I was ready to start my adventure into this wide ocean world. To become a great pirate was my dream, to be known through out the entire ocean. And with that set firmly in my heart I set sail. _

_**Wooo! Okay it was longer than the last two! Thank you soooooooooooo much for the awesome reviews! They were great inspiration. Now as for the change in Yuzuki's father's species this happened on accident I had asked my wonderful brother to do fan art for me and he being creative decided to change my character to a tiger shark -.- said it was more cool. I liked the picture so I just put up with it. I do have those pictures up! They are on my face book and here are the links at the bottom. OH! As for Angelica Fisher that was also his idea and I liked how she turned out drawn so I indulged him. xD Also she is a Angler Fish also known as a Lantern Fish. **_

_**Oh I do not own the One piece characters but I do own mine! **_

_**I think I went over everything I wanted to… Hmm. Well rate and review THANKS! **_

_.com/#!fbid=10150127084919866&id=511129865&aid=297423_


	4. Chapter 4

**All I Have Is You**

**Ch3**

**Okay Thanks very much to **

Demon Guard666

xoxCutie-Chanxox

Haven

Antoinette Shakespeare

**I didn't think anyone liked this story so I have lacked the motivation to write it but thanks to your very nice reviews I have decided to go on! **

**So here is chapter 3. **

~My travels~

My father didn't want to see me go but he stood there at the edge of the docks seeing me off any how. I gave him a swift hug and turned to my boat we had fixed. It wasn't huge like the Moby Dick that belonged to Edward Newgate also known as Whitebeard but it was a good sized ship. The figure head was the body of a great obsidian lion. The rest of the ship was a dark brown in color. The last to mention about my ship is the Jolly Roger that I made myself it was dark sapphire blue skull and crossbones wearing a white crown.

I was proud of my ship I knew it would take me through many adventures to come I could feel it. I was about to step onto the boat to head off when someone yelled my name. Turning back I saw someone I thought hated me my entire life. Angelica Fisher, she rand down the docks past my father and right up to me yet another surprise. Then she asked something I thought id never hear out of her mouth. "Take me with you as your crew member!" I swear my eyes nearly bugged outta my head as I sputtered a reply. "What? Why would I take you! What job can you do for my ship? And how do I know you won't try to kill me in my sleep?" She did her arrogant humph flipped her fan open over her mouth and replied in such a snotty voice that made me want to wipe the docks with her face. " Well first off you need crew members you can't run this ship all by yourself, secondly I happen to be a very good cook and thirdly if I haven't been able to kill you our entire life living here on this island what makes you think I'll be able to kill you now?" Though she had good reasoning's I was still iffy. As if sensing my turning her down she snapped her fan shut and gave me big sad puppy eyes making me sigh. "Do you swear loyalty to your captain and any crew members that join in the near future?" She stared into my very serious gaze and said the magic words. "I swear my loyalty to my captain and crew." Slowly I felt my lips stretch to show my big sharp teeth in what was supposed to be a smile but turned out to be too scary to some. "Well then we best get going if we want to make it to Sabaody Archipelago before dark." Turning slightly to my father who stood there with his own wide toothed grin I waved and jumped up onto my boat to head out.

~Pulling into Sabaody Archipelago~

We docked a few hours before nightfall so I still had time to look for a crew. I left Angel on the ship to make sure no one stole it then headed out. The first place I decided to look was the human auction house. I didn't have tons of beli but I had a good sum saved up. Walking into the big building a man gave me a paddle numbered 67 and let me pass. Walking in I saw many nobles and some other pirates. I decided to sit in the middle so as to get a good look at the people who are brought out.

The man on the stage explained how things went down such as when and where to get you purchases and how to bid then started the auction. The first one they brought out was a guy who looked to be in his early 20's he had short spiked bright blue hair was pretty thin but had muscle, he stood about 6 ft and wore an open black dress shirt and dark blue shorts that ended at the knees. As I was looking him over the man began to announce the guys special attributes "This young man here is the best navigator, he doesn't even need a log pose! This is the work of his devil fruit which allows him to sense the electric waves of the islands, very valuable. We shall start the biding at 1 million beli." Shouts were heard after that the beli price rising to 2 million where it stopped and didn't rise I thought it the best time to state my price. "2 million and 650 thousand beli." No one raised the price so the man started the count down. "2 million and 650 thousand going once, twice…sold to number 67 you may collect your purchase after the auction miss." I nodded my head satisfied. More people were paraded around but I had depleted my beli savings and couldn't risk spending more. At the end of the auction I headed around back with the other nobles to pay and collect. The man took my beli and handed me a key to the bomb collar and led the man I had purchased out to me undoing his chained feet and hands then heading to help the rest. I nodded to the blue haired man and headed back to the ship he dutifully followed. Once on the ship I led him inside the kitchen where Angel was cooking diner and sat at the table. The blue haired man just stood there staring at me. "Well sit I wont bite hard, by the way you're free to go if you want" I tossed him the key to his bomb collar and watched the surprise flare across his face. "Though you could stay and join my crew if you'd like. It's just me and Angel right now." He undid his collar and sat at the table with me. Angel chose this time to make her appearance and place Seaking sandwiches in front of us on a large platter along with three mugs of Sake. I began to eat as the man watched me. Then at long last he spoke, his voice was very soft and light. "Why do you want me to join your crew you hardly know me?" I chewed as I thought about his question before answering I took a gulp of my sake. "I don't care about your past all I care about is how good a navigator you are and if you can help me make a name. Speaking of names what is yours?" His eyes which I just noticed are hazel had a shocked look in them. "My name is Bartholomew and I will join your crew on one condition… you tell me your reason for being a pirate." I chuckled a bit. "Very well my reason is simple. I don't want to be Queen or anything I want to make a name for myself just like Whitebeard and all the great pirates. I want to be greater than Gol D Roger himself." Bartholomew sat there for a minute before simply nodding his head and starting to eat his food. And so I had my navigator and cook next to look for was a doctor and a swordsman. I smiled at the two people in front of me before heading to my quarters to log down my entries then head to bed to await tomorrow when I'll head back out to town to look for more crew members. This was turning out to be a pretty good adventure so far.

**End chapter**

**Omg sorry for such a late post and if its choppy I apologize its like 3 am when I got this idea to finish off this chapter! OH! And now before I can write the next chapter I need your guys help! I need crew members! If you have read or watched the anime then you know I need a mechanic, doctor, some kind of fighter sword, axe what ever works, ect! You can make them however you want but I don't want any super super characters but anyways I cant do the next chapter until I have at least a doctor and either a fighter or mechanic. Thanks a bunch guys! **


End file.
